CHICAGODOMINO
by modern-eponine
Summary: IF YOU CAN'T BE FAMOUS, BE INFAMOUS. a flash of leg, the taste of gin, the smell of corrpution and things that go bump in the night. anywhere else it would be a crime but this is Chicago err Domino. full summary inside.
1. Intro and summary

Okay, this is my second shot at merging something with a musical. I may have to change and mix some names up in mid-story to fit the songs. Also, I don't memorize the movie (Chicago) so forgive me.And before we move on, in this fic, Joey and Serenity aren't siblings (you will find out why soon!!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this summary, got it from the back of a "Chicago" dvd case. I don't own the plot too. The Characters are from Yu-gi-oh! And Chicago. I only own the cards and the dvd.  
  
Anyway, here's the real summary for the fic. It was too long to post.  
  
Everyone loves a legend but in Domino, there's only room for one. Mai Valentine burns in the spotlight as a nightclub sensation. When she shoots  
her philandering husband, she lands on Chicago's famed murderess row,  
retains Chicago's slickest lawyer, Seto Kaiba, and is the center of the  
town's most notorious murder case, only increasing her celebrity.  
  
Serenity Motou (she's married to Yugi), seduced by the city's promise of style and adventure, dreams of singing her way to stardom. When Serenity's abusive lover tries to walk out on her, she too ends up in prison for his  
murder. Seto recognizes a made-for-tabloids story, and postpones Mai's  
court date. Infamy becomes Serenity's ticket to stardom. Seto turns her crime of passion into celebrity headlines, and in this town, where murder  
is a form of entertainment; she becomes a bona fide star- much to Mai's  
chagrin.  
  
As Serenity fashions herself as America's sweetheart, Mai has a few more surprises in store, and the two women stop at nothing to outdo each other  
in their obsessive persuit to fame and celebrity.  
  
Soooooooooo should I go on? Well. I think I will with or without your opinion!!!! Muwahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. All that Jazz

Thankyou!!!!!  
  
This is the most reviews I've gotten for a musical. I just found out that I have two and only had 1 review for each. Well, that's what you get for merging Miss Saigon with Star Wars and Les Miserables with Moulin Rouge. Come to think of it, those two other fics would never work out. But Chicago.Chicago is modern, slick and all that jazz.  
  
I'd also like to say thanks to: ( ), anime-child, The weird One and Bakura45. this chapter is for you!  
  
Men, women, booze, laughter and jazz filled the nightclub. It smelled of gin and smoke, much like the city itslef where the club was located. Chicago.I mean DOMINO.  
  
Ahh, yes, the club is full tonight just because people have paid to see the Valentine sisters. A very popular jazz act. The twenties was full of this but one thing that this time attracted was entertainment. Singing, dancing, acting and murdering.  
  
Murder.doesn't that word scare you sometimes? But not in Domino. Murder can be your one way ticket to fame. Murder is pretty much what this woman had just commited. Mai Valentine  
  
She walks out of the taxi and tells the driver to keep the change. Her black high heels echoing around the pavement adding to the sound of the rain slapping against her umbrella. As she enters backstage of the club, she rips a part of a poster.  
  
The club owner meets her and asks where her sister is.  
  
"Where the hell have you been and where is Marilyn?"  
  
"She's on herself tonight!"  
  
"But tonight's your sister act!"  
  
"Don't sweat it! I can do it alone!!"  
  
And with that she slams the door of her dressing room. She opens her suitcase mostly containing clothes and makeup but wait! What's this? She takes out a handkerchief tha used to be white but it was now stained with blood. She opens the handkerchief which reveal tools. Probably vanity tools but she surely used it for something else.  
  
She's now washing her hands. Their stained with blood. "Shit!" she curses trying to wash it of as swift as she could. She hurriedly dresses into costume and runs to the elevator thingy that will lift her up to the stage.  
  
The emcee (who is Marik) on the piano announces the next act.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, the Onyx club is proud to present Chicago's hottest show  
  
in the world. Two Jazz babes moving as one. The Kelly sisters!"  
  
A confused look plants itself on his face. There was only one woman up on stage but still, the show must go on. The music continued to play and her talented voice hushed the crowd.  
  
"Come on babe why don't we paint the town?"  
  
She blinks her eyes slowly and once to reveal long luscious lashes.  
  
"And all that jazz? I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down And all that jazz."  
  
Together with her song, she starts to dance with the dancers onstage with her. She also motions the spotlight to shine on her.  
  
"Start the car I know a whoopee spot  
  
where the gin is cold but the piano's hot Its just a noisy hall where there's a nightlu brall And all That Jazz"  
  
As she sang a member of the audience watched longingly. Serenity Motou.her love for vaudeville never waned. She imagined herself in Mai's place singing. Her fantasies were disturbed by Joey Wheeler's voice. She had just met him tonight and he promised her an act in Vaudeville.  
  
"Let's go babe" he said.  
  
"But I didn't even get to meet your friend. That.that manager guy."  
  
"Don't worry Serenity, its all taken care of."  
  
"You told him about me?"  
  
"Yeah, kid its all arranged."  
  
He placed his hand on her butt which tells us they have a 'loving' relationship. As Mai Valentine continues to sing, The couple run on the streets of Domino to Serenity's apartment. Where she and her kind husband, Yugi reside.  
  
They enter her home and she shuts the door. Meanwhile in the club, police enter just as Mai finishes her song.  
  
Like, I wanted to post the details of what happened after Serenoty closes the door. I hope you all watched the movie so I don't have to post it. 


	3. Another murder in Domino

I just checked my e-mail and I got a review from Rikki-the-fox (former anime-child) so, I guess since this is the first review I've seen since I've updated so I have noone else to dedicate to but him/her. And thanks for offereing help.  
  
IF any of you want to help, this is how: Publicize my fic to others.  
  
A month later.  
  
Joey suddenly jumps out of the bed. Its not yet midnight and not yet too late. Not yet too late for any murder. The rain is pouring down. Serenity, startled by it, questions him.  
  
"Hey, where's the fire? Yugi ain't home 'til midnight."  
  
Her lover just tried to put his clothes back on. Serenity continued to talk.  
  
"You know, I don't like you to feel like I'm nagging or anything but its been a month since you said I could meet that maanager guy.I know cause that's the night Mai Valentine plugged her husband and her sister." She looked up at him and still had no response. A shot of fear found its way down to her body. What if Joey was about to leave her?  
  
She went on about Mai.  
  
"You know some people say she caught them doin' 'you know' together. Boy if I found out Yugi was messin around with someone I'd throw him a party." She kneeled over to Joey as he sat on the bed to put his shoes on and kissed his shoulder.  
  
"A big going away party." she laughed a bit at her 'joke'. This time he replied but not the way she wanted him to.  
  
"Its late." He said in a dead tone.  
  
"I've been thinking a lot about my anthem. Whenever I get a really good idea, I  
  
write it down at my diary before it puts off in my head. And you know what's  
  
come to me?  
  
"The other day, that all the really knock-out acts. Have something  
  
more different going on, you know? Like, a signature bread. And I thought my  
  
thing could be a loaf.  
  
" Give them just enough to feel hungry but always leave  
  
them one more.  
  
"Once I get a name for myself. Maybe we can open up a club in  
  
Varum, you know? You could run it, and I could be the headliner?" She talked on and on but he continued to ignore her. She wrapped her arms around him. Well, at least tried to but her pushed her away.  
  
"Get of!" he said rudely.  
  
"What's the big idea?"  
  
"Wake up kiddo, you ain't never gonno have an act."  
  
"Yeah? Says who?"  
  
"Face it, Serenity, you're two big towers with skinny legs and I'm just a furniture salesman." He said while adjusting his tie. Serenity ran to his side not believing all this.  
  
"But you've got conections! You know, that guy down in the club." she said.  
  
"There is no guy."  
  
Serenity froze for second. No guy??? What about her dreams? Her ideas? Was it all a joke? Joey must've read the dumb-founded look on her face so he tried to explain.  
  
"Look, it was the first time I set foot in that joint.I did a bet with the trombone player."  
  
"So, you never told anyone about me?"  
  
"Sugar, you are hot stuff. I would've said anything to get a piece of that." He finished that sentence by slapping her ass.  
  
"So.then, now what?"  
  
"Look, we've had some laughs, sister let's leave it at that."  
  
Serenity tried to pull him back. "You can't do this to me." She said sounding much like a poor puppy. She flung her arms once more around him and this time, he pushed her away more violently.  
  
"Get of me! You touch me again, I'll put you're lights out!"  
  
She was still on the floor at the corner where he pushed her. "Wait." she tried to say in between tears. But he paid no attention. He headed out to the door and told her, "Your husband will be home soon, why don't you watch yourself. And don't get into shit again."  
  
"You're a liar Joey!"  
  
"Yeah, so what?"  
  
"You lied to me."  
  
"Yeah, well that's life sweetheart, that's life."  
  
Serenity stood up and opened a particular drawer in the dresser. She hated him. Hate. Hate. Hate. Her whole self was full of unmistakable hate. How could he lie to her like this? He just used her. That son of a bitch. She pulled the gun out and shot him twice. "You son of a bitch!" she screamed. He fell down to the floor. Dead.  
  
Just now.another murder. Anywhere it would be an actual crime. But this is Domino.  
  
This particular chapter sucks cause I was in such a hurry. 


	4. Funny Honey

Sorry, sorry, sorry. I know I haven't updated in a long time. I just got lazy and with summer vacation and all. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and just to inform you, in the movie, Roxy (who is played by Serenity) tends to drift into her own world wherein she imagines people on the stage performing. To let you know when people are 'on-stage', I'll just use three ***.  
  
I dedicated it to: Aki  
  
Serenity was still shaking. Her hand was still clutching to the weapon that killed Joey Wheeler. There he was, by the door of her bedroom, dead.  
  
She looked into her mirror and saw someone scared and confused. She saw herself.  
  
'FLASH'  
  
The photographer took the last shot of Joey's dead body before a white sheet was spread over him. Serenity observed the scene, clutching tightly to her robe. Detective Bakura was asking Yugi a heap of questions.  
  
"Please don't let him blow the cover, please don't!" , Serenity kept on repeating this in her head. "Alright, get in!" the detective said, then he shot Serenity a suspicious look, "You too" he finally added.  
  
The married couple walked over to their room, having to walk over the dead body. Serenity's insides gave an uneasy drop when she walked over Joey. Yugi sat on the bed and Bakura flashed a flashlight brightly and directly into Yugi's face. "Alright, from the top." He commanded Yugi.  
  
Yugi answered with an innocent tone. But that's what he was anyway, an innocent and WEAK man. "A man's got a right to protect his helpless loved ones, right?" Yugi started. "Right." The detective answered still showing no signs of understanding.  
  
"Well, I just got home from work today and I see this burglar get in so I try to get him down." Yugi continued. "And your wife?" Bakura asked flashing the bright light at Serenity this time. "She was just lying there, sleeping like an angel."  
  
Yugi's words disappeared because Serenity was drifting of to another place. Bakura flashed his flashlight at her this time. But in her head, it wasn't a flashlight but a Spotlight.  
  
*** "Ladies and gentlemen, Ms. Serenity Mutou would like to sing a song dedicated to her dear Husband, Yugi."  
  
(Serenity singing seductively while sitting on a piano played by Marik)  
  
Sometime's I'm right  
  
Sometime's I'm wrong  
  
But he doesn't care  
  
He'll String along  
  
He loves me so  
  
That funny honey of mine  
  
Sometime's I'm down  
  
Sometime's I'm up  
  
But he follows 'round  
  
Like some droopy-eyed pup  
  
He love me so  
  
That sunny honey of mine  
  
He ain't no sheik  
  
That's no great physique  
  
Lord knows, he ain't got the smarts  
  
Oh, but look at that soul  
  
I tell you, the whole  
  
Is a whole lot greater than  
  
The sum of his parts  
  
And if you knew him like me  
  
I know you'd agree  
  
What if the world  
  
Slandered my name?  
  
Why, he'd be right there  
  
Taking the blame  
  
He loves me so  
  
And it all suits me fine  
  
That funny, sunny, honey  
  
Hubby of mine  
  
[Yugi speaking to Bakura]  
  
Well, I came in from the garage, Officer, and I  
  
see him coming through the window. With my  
  
wife Serenity there, sleepin'...like an angel...  
  
[Serenity still singing]  
  
He loves me so  
  
That funny honey of mine  
  
[Yugi still talking)]  
  
I mean supposin', just supposin', he had violated  
  
her or somethin'...you know what I mean...  
  
viloated?  
  
[Bakura]  
  
I know what you mean...  
  
[Yugi]  
  
Think how terrible that would have been.  
  
It's a good thing I came home from work on time, I'm tellin' ya that! I say I'm tellin' ya that!  
  
[Serenity]  
  
He loves me so  
  
That funny honey of mine  
  
[Bakura]  
  
Name of deceased... Joey Wheeler.  
  
[Yugi]  
  
Joey Wheeler? How could he be a burglar?  
  
My wife knows him! He sold us our furniture!  
  
[serenity]  
  
Lord knows he ain't got the smarts  
  
[Yugi]  
  
She lied to me. She told me he was a burglar!  
  
[Bakura]  
  
You mean he was dead when you got home?  
  
[Yugi]  
  
She had him covered with a sheet and she's givin'  
  
me that cock and bull story about this burglar, and  
  
I ought to say that I did it 'cause I was sure to get off.  
  
Burglar, huh!  
  
[Serenity]  
  
Now, he shot off his trap  
  
I can't stand that sap  
  
Look at him go  
  
Rattlin' on me  
  
With just one more brain  
  
What a half-wit he'd be  
  
If they string me up  
  
I'll know who  
  
Brought the twine  
  
[Serenity]  
  
And I believed her!  
  
That cheap little tramp. So, she  
  
Was two-timing me, huh?  
  
Well, then, she can just  
  
Swing for all I care.  
  
Boy, I'm down at the garage,  
  
Working my butt off fourteen  
  
Hours a day and she's up mucnhin'  
  
on god-damn bon bons and jazzing.  
  
This time she pushed me too far.  
  
That little chiseler.  
  
Boy, what I sap I was!  
  
(Serenity)  
  
That scummy, crummy  
  
Dummy hubby of mine!  
  
The spotlight goes off. 


End file.
